I'm Me
" |image = Vanessa And Ferb Duet.jpg |band = Vanessa |album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' |genre = Power pop, hard rock |runtime = 1:37 2:00 (album version) |band2 = Vanessa |before = "Busted" |after = "Busted" |video = Episode version Album version }}" " is a song from "Vanessassary Roughness" performed by Vanessa and co-performed by Ferb. The number is highlighted by its demonstration of Vanessa's sharp attitude and accompanies her struggle to acquire a rare chemical for her father so as to prove herself responsible and earn a car of her own. This song was voted #8 on "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne". Lyrics Lines in blue are only heard on the album I can do it, I can run, I can hunt you down. You can try, but you can't stop me 'cause I'm gaining ground. I'm light on my feet, and I'm quick to the punch. I had a heavy breakfast, but a real light lunch. I'm a raging bonfire, a cherry bomb; I'm me. I'm rough-and-tumble, I'm the one to beat, I'm a fresh coat of blacktop burnin' at your feet. I've got a poisonous sting, when I rain I pour. I'm the best of the best; I'm the soup du jour. I'm smooth as glass and sharp as a tack, I'm me. I'm the last and best stick of gum in the pack; I'm me. I'm a strong woman, fast-talking, big-bad-dog walking, High falutin', drum-beatin', foot stompin', corn-poppin', Speeding locomotive that just won't stop! I'm a hot apple pie with a cherry on top! I'm a crowd pleasin', head spinnin', Winnin' in the ninth inning, Whip-lashing, record-smashin', Black-tie party crashing! Cyclone of fun, I'm an army of one! I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot cross bun! I've got you beat by a nose at the finish line I'm a semi truck trailer with a scent of pine I'm the cold hard walls of a prison cell I'm a winter trip to the Wisconsin Dells I'm a blood-red rose with a string of thorns, I'm me! I'm a heart-shaped locket on a cold steel chain, I'm me! I'm a big haymaker in a title fight. I'm a cute black kitten with a nasty bite. I'm an action double-feature on a Friday night! I'm me! (x5) Gallery |name= }} Background Information *Vanessa's singing in the purple background resembles Candace and Vanessa singing in "Busted". *In a couple of verses, she has a pattern like "Truck Drivin' Girl". *''Soup du jour'' means soup of the day in French. *On the album, there is an additional verse. Errors *On the line "Winnin' in the ninth inning", her coat is buttoned on the wrong side. *When Vanessa is running to the escalator, the Pizzazium Infinionite is in her right hand. On the escalator, it is in her left hand. *When Vanessa is cheering after grabbing the pizzazium infinionite from the claw her hair disappears for a few nonconsecutive frames. Songwriters *Michael Diederich *Danny Jacob *Swampy Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Perry Zombolas BMI Work #11312712 See Also *"Vanessassary Roughness" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:I